


Don't.

by Riotangel



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Virginity, regan - Freeform, rick grimes is a BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotangel/pseuds/Riotangel
Summary: From a completed tumblr prompt- "Don't do this to me"





	Don't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/gifts).



Perfect. This was fucking magnificent. It started so quickly that Negan could barely comprehend what was happening, but when Rick threw that punch- and missed- then pulled the gun… all Negan could do was laugh in his pretty little face.  
“Rick, you know what happens if you kill me, don’t ya?” His tone was mockingly nonchalant, throwing his arms over his head and chuckling. “Well, I guess it’s all over for me now, huh? Well… you may kill me, alright, but your damn family and all the lovely citizens here are bait. Don’t be fucking stupid, Rick… not now.”

Rick’s hands were shaking around the pistol, his eyes red and swollen. Negan was taking everything, Rick had lost his temper, and here they were. He was in such a daze, the pistol firing, a heavy body on top of him, weight crushing on his chest then gone, knees scraping the concrete pavement. He was dragged, fast and rough across the road, heading towards a storage container unit, the notorious RV parked next to it. God… not this-  
Rick was beginning to panic, trying to shove Negan off of him with all of the fight he had in him, but all it seemed to do was make his enemy laugh harder, and the most damage it did was Negan him slightly stumbling.

“God, prick… you don’t remember last time well enough? We gotta go through this again?” Negan seemed so amused, and before Rick knew it, his body was being pulled up the steps to the RV again. He closed his eyes, slumping against the door, chapped lips parted slightly. Rick was tired- he was so tired of all of this- he’d do anything to end the torment and humiliation of being paraded around, stolen from.

“Hello? Rick? Damn, I know you’re in there-“ He snapped out of his heavy lidded daze when leather clad hands gripped his chin, jerking it forward to force them to meet eyes. Negan loved those eyes, pretty blue, sad, but strong…sometimes. Right now they were a gorgeous mix of exhaustion and resentment- a glare shooting daggers but he still said nothing.  
“There he is….” Negan had drawn out the ‘there’ in a sing song voice, and Rick hated the tang of false sweetness. It left a bad aftertaste. He felt sick.

“You know, Rick… if I were to kill you right here, right now… your community would be fine. Maybe a little distraught and confused at first, but they’re smart people. They’d figure it out, but… if you killed me? Everyone… everyone would be totally, utterly fucking fucked. They would be so fucked that they’d be limping in hell, and Rick, baby, I think that’s what you’re coming close to right now…  
Negan’s ever present smirk was there, his eyes still locked with Rick’s. “Don’t sorry, I’m not gonn kill you. Not today at least. We’ve got so much potential.”

Without any warning, Negan’s knee was straight to Rick’s gut, and he let out such a long, loud and satisfying groan- satisfying for Negan. The way the man curled in on himself as much as he could, hiding his face, mouth falling open to cry out- Negan did it again, this time to his ribs, then a strong upper right hook to Rick’s gorgeous jawline. Absolutely gorgeous. He couldn’t wait to see it bruised. He connected blow after blow until Rick couldn’t stop the vocalizations of pain, but something suddenly sparked. A hard bite on his hand, right where his thumb met his wrist. And fuck… yes.

“So you do have a fight in you, huh, babydoll?” Negan glanced to his hand. It didn’t break skin but fuck, it hurt. Damn, he had a perfect idea. His hand closed around Rick’s throat, pressing to his jugular, causing the man to sputter loudly, bucking up and trying to throw Negan off of him… but the other kept his hand firmly in place, leaning close to his face, letting up so that rick could take a gasping, struggled breath but then closing right down again, laughing at how the struggle was slowly fading.

“I can keep this up for a long time, Rick.” His hand let up just slightly so Rick could choke out a shallow breath again.  
“Please- don’t-“  
Negan’s eyes lit up, lips curling. “Oh, did you… did you just fucking beg? Well, I sure as shit like the sound of that. Lemme hear you again.”  
“Please- don’t do this-“ Rick looked up with those huge eyes, red fishing on his cheeks, sputtering and trying to take a full breath. His eyes were fluttering, he was looking up through those long lashes, mouth opening to shakily inhale when the savior’s grip lessened, and Negan took that opportunity, fuck yeah he did…  
Rick looked absolutely delicious. Negan couldn’t resist leaning down and sucking Rick’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping, letting go. He looked down to study his expression, and it was… calmer, his eyes closed, almost peacefully.

“That calm you down, huh?” He whispered, snatching both of Rick’s hands and easily pining them to the ground, smiling, and leaning down to fully kiss against his throat.  
“Promise not to turn on me, doll? You’ve already turned me on, I’m sure you can feel. Seeing you under me has always really gotten my fuckin’ rocks off…” Negan murmured and practically nuzzled, kissing again.

It shouldn’t, but hearing that made Rick practically melt.  
“Promise.” He coughed and tilted his head as if he were begging for more. He practically was, anyone could see it in his eyes. Negan was happy to oblige, biting down hard enough to sting, not to break skin though.  
“That’s for my hand, Prick…” though directly after, the older man’s mouth was gently sucking against the bite mark, loving the way it was flushing pink and red.  
“That’s gonna bruise tomorrow.” Negan spoke with pride. It wasn’t in a place where Rick could easily hide either. Good.  
“And you’re gonna love it. Parade it around like a fuckin’ slutty ass teenager. It’d suit you, yknow? I know who you are, you’d get on your knees for any satisfaction and praise, I know.” Negan was almost saying this soothingly, one hand caressing the honey brown hair, kissing again, and it was clear that Rick was trying to hold back any sounds that might escape.

“It’s okay, baby, I wanna hear all those pretty fuckin’ noises you make. Don’t be shy.”  
Trying to hide it more, Rick’s cover broke and his mouth fell open when Negan’s knee pushed his legs apart, and pushed slowly forward, encouraging the man under him to grind down.

Rick’s moans were exciting, not usual basic occasional sighs or “ah”, it was full blown whines whenever he made contact with Negan’s thigh.  
“So many things I wanna do to you… I know you want em too, based on how fucking loud you’re being for me now.“  
Rick opened his eyes. “What are you gonna do t’me?” He let the gaze linger.  
Negan’s lips formed a huge, devilish grin.  
“I’m glad you asked, Rick. Why don’t you let me fuck your mouth, those pretty lips need something to pout around… or maybe you’d prefer to feel full? I can do that for you.”  
“Yeah, that, that…” Negan had never seen or heard Rick be so damn responsive.  
He carefully sat up more, hands dragging down to pop the buttons on Rick’s shirt. He pulled the cloth aside, loving seeing his boy’s chest rise and fall, rapidly. He was clearly beyond excited, Negan could feel it easily.  
“Can’t imagine a good boy like you ever done the dirty with a guy, huh?”  
That drew an immediate blush from Rick.  
“I’ll take that as a no, I can’t promise I’ll be gentle, babydoll.”  
Rick could not give a flying fuck at this point.  
“Wanna feel full- like you said.”  
Negan was already unbuckling his own belt, wetting his lips and sitting back.  
“Come on my lap, Rick, c'mon. I promise it’ll feel fucking amazing. Love it when my boys ride me. They love it too, you should hear em-“ Negan was talking all through when Rick climbed up on his lap, having discarded the jeans along the way. When he felt the other grinding down near desperately, he groaned.

“Fuck, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?” He murmured, voice deep, breathy.  
“Yeah… yeah-“ Rick then practically squeaked when Negan reached down, gripping his ass roughly. “Should- should you-“  
“Yeah, I’m gonna prep you, don’t worry, Rick. Wouldn’t be very fucking fun for either of us if I didn’t, huh?”  
He started, slipping his fingers into Rick’s mouth, and he definitely got the message, sucking at them and fucking moaning around them.

“But you have sucked dick, clearly…” he whispered, almost pridefully. “You ever fingered yourself?”  
The younger nodded, almost bashful. And he was, his mouth falling open when he felt Negan curling his fingers up, then inside of him. It was sudden, but so good- he hadn’t felt this in so long, and… hadn’t felt anyone else do this ever. It was so much better than his own fingers.  
“Beautiful, so good, more? More, fuck yeah you want more.” Negan wasn’t even worried about lube- cum was already dripping down his own cock- and Rick was getting impatient.  
“Negan- just fucking…”  
“Fucking what?” He smirked, wanting to hear it.  
“Just- inside- fuck me, please…” The last words came out quieter, and his face buried in Negan’s shoulder.  
“Kiss me.” Negan ordered. Rick looked a bit confused.  
“What?”  
“Kiss me, asshole.”  
Rick reluctantly leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and with that, Negan pushed in- hard. The feeling of Rick crying out against his lips was addictive already, he bucked his hips up again while helping the leader sink down further, choking out a moan, all against Negan’s lips. Rick started to get the hang of matching the movements, spreading his thighs and grinding down, his arms hooked behind Negan’s neck.  
“I’m going to fucking break you..” Negan whispered, and rick didn’t even care at this point.  
“Yeah, I- you… you can, harder-“ he swallowed and was basically pouncing, again.  
“Harder, baby? Tell me what you want, princess.”  
“Harder, asshole-“ Rick tried to order the other, but it just backfired when he sunk deeper and felt Negan’s tough, firm grip around his own cock. “I’m gonna cum inside of you, Rick, you hear that?”  
Rick couldn’t fucking wait. “Do it.”  
Negan did, biting hard against the other man’s neck when he came, and a bit after, as he was coming down, felt warmth dripping down his fist, and Rick’s head on his shoulder, he was panting, gasping.

“God, doll- you know…” he laughed to himself, regaining his composure, helping Rick climb off.  
“You know- that was the best I’ve had in a long as fuck time…” He said and looked to the utterly ruined man, hair sticking to his forehead.

“Let it drip down your thighs for me, baby..” he gave a flash of a grin, pulling Rick forward and down next to him.  
“Negan- the couch-“  
“Shhh…” he cut him off, brushing back his hair to inspect the bruises. They were everywhere. Good.  
“I’ll clean it, or get you a new one.”

Rick looked shocked, and sat down slowly, tensely beside Negan, who just pulled him closer, raking his fingers through his hair.  
“Told you it’d feel fuckin’ amazing…” he murmured, kissing Rick’s cheek, very lightly.

It honestly shocked Rick how gentle Negan was being after, and he reluctantly leaned into the touch.  
“There we go…” his voice was soft, and after some thought, Rick decided that he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love!


End file.
